


I'm not going anywhere

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 05:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Harry Potter AU in which Mao got sorted into a different house from Ritsu, which upset them both a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not going anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> I'm HP trash so I had to write a thing... I kinda dragged it out more than I intended to I'm sorry. I wanted to make it more pleasant but how to write??

The school year had just barely started, but Ritsu already wanted it to end. He figured that Mao wouldn't be in the same house as he was in, he'd be surprised if Mao did, but this was just the worst. Though, Ritsu couldn't say he's surprised, but still… Mao's qualities could easily fit Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff, so why did he get to be sorted in _that_ house. It's not that Ritsu had anything against Gryffindors, he had no reason to. In fact, he didn't care enough to have an opinion on them. However, he was perfectly aware of the conflicting feelings that have been there for centuries between Slytherins and Gryffindors. And that these two houses rarely ever mingled with each other, if they even did. 

Not that Ritsu particularly cared about this kind of thing, and he liked to believe that Mao wouldn't care either. But he was sure that it'd be harder to hang out with Mao because of this. Even if Mao didn't mind, surely his friends would. After all, pretty every Gryffindor seemed to dislike Slytherins, and vice versa. Ritsu couldn't help but worry that the new friends he'd make would keep Mao away from him. Though it was just a thought, for now, he already hated it.

It was bad enough already that they weren't in the same house. And that Mao wouldn't be the first thing he'd see in the morning. Or the last at night. And that Mao wouldn't drag him out of bed, help him dress up, make sure he actually attended class. It was bad enough that he couldn't be with Mao at all times. But with this… He was sure that the time available to spend with Mao would get declined even more. Not to mention, with them being in different years, they wouldn't be able to see each other during classes either. What was the point in going to the same school if he could barely spend time with his best friend.

Ritsu didn't want to complain, since this is still better than his first year. Mao didn't attend the school yet, leaving Ritsu to suffer during the whole year. Though saying he suffered was actually quite an exaggeration. If one asked Ritsu how his first year at Hogwarts was, he wouldn't have been able to give a proper reply. Everything was just a big blur. In fact, he barely remembered anything other than the times he spend sleeping in his room. Or the hospital wing. Or the library. Or just any quiet place. He rarely attended classes. If he did, it was most likely because a professor caught him and dragged him to class. 

He thought that with Mao around as well now, he'd have more motivation to properly live his school life. But in the end he was only fooling himself. He should have guessed this. He knew they wouldn't be in the same year, and he was sure that they'd be in different houses. So he shouldn't be disappointed. He shouldn't be sad. But he was, and Ritsu couldn't stop himself from feeling that way.

Ritsu let out a deep sigh as he watched Mao sit at the Gryffindor table, chatting happily with those other Gryffindors. It was just like Mao to have made friends already. He was always good at it, which resulted in him always being surrounded by people. It made Ritsu a bit envious. Not of Mao and his social abilities, he didn't care much for that. No, he was envious of all the people around Mao. Of every one who was able to freely talk to him, spend time with, get closer to him.

It was a stupid thing to be envious about, because he too was close to Mao. In fact, Ritsu was sure he was closer to Mao than anyone else. Because they've been friends for a long time, so by now Ritsu felt like he could confidentially say that he knew everything about Mao. Or well, at least much more than anyone else. Yet, despite all this he couldn't help the envious feeling he had. It caused him to worry. Like he would lose his place next to Mao, where he belonged. And now with Mao being in Gryffindor, that worry only increased. It got so bad, that Ritsu didn't have an appetite anymore. He just wanted this banquet to end, and go to their common room. To his bed. So he could sleep the night away. And while he'd be at it, the year too. If possible, he'd sleep the next 7 years away, until he'd be able to properly spend time with Mao again.

Ritsu spend the rest of the evening watching Mao, while ignoring his own housemates. Some seemed to say something to him, but Ritsu wasn't sure. He was too lost in his own thoughts, that he didn't hear anything. Not that it would matter. He was sure that even if he did hear his housemates, he wouldn't care about it all. Why would he, when he could just focus on Mao, and observe him as he ate. Every now and then he'd talk with others. He'd smile happily. He looked excited to be here. Much unlike Ritsu, who’d like to leave as soon as possible. But despite the envious and bitter feelings that Ritsu was having, he couldn't deny that there was something healing about Mao’s smile. As much as he hated being in different houses, if being here made Mao this happy, then perhaps Ritsu wouldn't mind dealing with it for several more years.

At least that's what Ritsu thought until everyone started getting up, and he was forced to take his eyes of Mao. He didn't mean to, but the sudden movements distracted him and made him look away. It seemed to be time to go to their common rooms, but Ritsu didn't want to. He wanted to enjoy Mao's presence for a bit longer, even if it was from a distance. With that in mind, he tried to look back as quickly as possible to where his friend was sitting, but it was too late. Mao was already gone.

Ritsu sulked as he made his way to the Slytherin common room. _Maa-kun is too cruel._ He thinks to himself. The least he could do was greet Ritsu. Even if they couldn't hold a conversation, since they're friends he should have at least come to greet him. Right? They weren't even _just_ friends, but childhood friends. They grew up together. Ritsu has been by his side for the longest time. He deserved to be greeted at least. 

That night, Ritsu was unable to sleep that night, and this time it wasn't because he's nocturnal. In fact, he was feeling surprisingly tired this night. And yet, his brain refused to let him fall asleep. He kept thinking about Mao, and how he seemed to ignore him. Ritsu knew it wasn't really like that, he knew Mao wasn't that kind of guy. But a voice in his head kept telling him that he was being ignored, and the voice sounded so convincing that Ritsu was starting to believe it. He didn't want to, and he knew he shouldn't. And that he should have more faith in his childhood friends. But he couldn't stop his own feelings. And the more he thought about things, the worse his feeling grew.

The thoughts of being ignored somehow ended up changing into Mao having gotten tired of Ritsu. Which quickly turned in Ritsu thinking that Mao hates him. He wouldn't be surprised. First of all he's a monster and no one would want to be friends with him. People have always left him before, so it'd be only natural for it to happen again. Secondly, he's part of the Slytherin house. The house already had a bad reputation, but since it's been especially bad with the Gryffindors, Mao probably has been fed a lot of negative information. _But Maa-kun doesn't judge people like that._ He tries to tell himself, but then the voice in his head reminded him again of how Mao suddenly disappeared without saying something. And his thoughts went back into full negativity again.

****

The morning light shone through the window, into the room that Mao was sleeping in. Or was supposed to sleep. Despite there still being a few hours before classes would start, he was already wide awake. Mao wasn't really surprised about this. He was used to getting up early in the past in order to wake up Ritsu. And he had tried to keep this up during the year he and Ritsu were apart. Mostly because he wanted to make sure he could wake Ritsu up again when he got to enter Hogwarts as well.

However, Mao had made a big miscalculation. He hadn't considered that he'd be sorted in house different from Ritsu. He had assumed they'd be together again, like they used to be in the past. It was one of the reasons he really looked forward to upon entering Hogwarts. Especially since the past year he couldn't help but feel very lonely. Sure he had many other friends, but he constantly felt like he was missing something. It was only during the summer holidays that Mao realised that he felt that way because Ritsu hadn't been around. He didn't want to part with his childhood friend ever again, so when he got his Hogwarts letter, Mao couldn't have felt any happier.

But now, here he was. At Hogwarts. At the same school Ritsu had been attending since the previous year. Yet, he still wasn't together with his friend. Mao didn't want to complain about being sorted into Gryffindor. In fact he couldn't be happier. He never considered himself to be brave and chivalrous. Sure, he was helpful. But he didn't expect these traits to be part of him. He liked it a lot and actually felt a little proud of it. But during the short time at the Gryffindor table the previous night, Mao couldn't help but still feel a bit lonely.

He can't deny that he was having a good time. It'd be weird if he did, considering the amount of new friends he got to make, and the fun conversations he got to have. He even got to learn a lot of new things he didn't know yet. It was a very good night. But it didn't feel complete. Mao wished he could have shared some of the joy he felt with Ritsu.

Mao turned around in his bed, trying to fall back asleep for a bit longer. But he couldn't. No matter how much he tried, he kept thinking about his childhood friend. Not only because he worried if he slept well. And if he'd be able to wake up on time. Dress himself, find the classroom, actually going to class… The list could go on. But those things weren't really what kept his thoughts occupied. What did was his regrets from last night.

As dense as Mao might have been, even he noticed that Ritsu had been staring at him the whole evening. Though it was more that others had to point it out before he realised it. However, it only increased his need to talk to Ritsu. But it wasn't as if Mao could just go to another house's table, especially not on the first evening. Not to mention it being the Slytherin table. It'd be strange if he did, and he'd be catching too much attention which is something neither he nor Ritsu would want to have. But Mao was determined to at least talk to Ritsu, before going to their common room. Even if it was just to say good night. He just wanted to properly face Ritsu, and not just feel his stare at his back for hours. Even though it felt quite nice… But once everyone got up every thing went by too quick, and before he knew it, he got pulled to Gryffindor common room.

Mao tried to get over by telling himself he's get many more chances to talk to Ritsu. But it wasn't working. For some reason it felt like he missed an important moment. And even though he'd get other opportunities, it still wouldn't be the same. After all, he will only have one very first day at Hogwarts. And he wasn't able to share it with his most important friend.

Since Mao couldn't sleep anyway, he decided to go to the Great Hall already. It shouldn't hurt to be there early. And it definitely would be better than rolling around in bed while thinking about his regrets. But finding the great hall proved to be harder than he expected, and Mao regretted not paying more attention the previous night. He walked around, taking stairs up, and stairs down. Going into one hall and then into another. He had faith in his sense of direction, but after taking several moving staircases he had to accept that his good sense didn't work in this school. Perhaps it would if he memorised the map of the building, but with everything moving all the time that'd be quite a challenge.

Mao didn't want to admit, but he had no choice. He was lost, and he had no idea where in the school he was. He tried to ask some paintings, but since it was still early, they refused to wake up to help him out.

Mao let out a deep sigh as he sat down against a wall. Maybe it'd be best to wait for someone to pass by. Or at least wait until the paintings were awake and willing enough to help him out. He couldn't help but feel a bit ashamed. He made sure to check out the school map, he read things about the school itself. So he felt like he should know at least enough to not get lost. But here he was. Alone and lost in an unfamiliar place, while still filled with regrets concerning his best friend. The school year had only just started and Mao was already having a bad time.

Mao closed his eyes for a moment, the tiredness from walking around the building and waking up early was getting to him. He could feel his consciousness fade away, when heard footsteps getting closer. It must have been a dream, there's no way anyone would be passing by this early. The footsteps stopped when a voice called out to him. It was a soothing voice, one that calmed him down and made him feel relaxed. He wanted to hear the voice more, he wanted to hear it say more than just his name. More than _Maa-kun._

“Maa-kun.” Ritsu repeated the name several times. He put a hand on Mao's shoulder and shook him lightly. “Maa-kun, wake up.” He said in a soft voice as if he didn't really want to wake him up. Mao grunted a little but fortunately for Ritsu, he soon went quiet again.

Ritsu sat down beside Mao, and pulled him closer to make Mao's head lean on his shoulder. He smiled gently as he watched his friend sleep peacefully. He didn't understand why Mao came all the way down, close to the Slytherin common room, and why he was sleeping. But Ritsu wasn't complaining. He was glad he got to see his best friend first thing in the morning. Getting out of bed early was a great decision on his part.

He placed his hand over Mao's, and held it carefully. It had a soft feeling that Ritsu loved, and it made him want to hold tighter onto it. But he didn't want to wake his friend up. Though that was what he wanted, Ritsu placed his head against Mao’s, making it lean on it a little. It felt nice to be so close to Mao. Even though it had been just a day, it felt like they were apart for an eternity. How Ritsu survived without him the previous year, he didn't remember. And he couldn't imagine doing it again. Not know that Mao was here too.

Ritsu closed his eyes while he took in the warm feeling that came from Mao. It had a calming effect on him. Mao always did. He made Ritsu feel peaceful, and as if life wasn't that bad. Being with Mao made him feel like he was being warmed up by the sun on a cold winter's day. It was very pleasant, and Ritsu would never want to lose this feeling. Ever. Yet, he couldn't help but still worry that someday Mao will go away and leave him alone in the cold. Ritsu didn't want to go back to that feeling, especially not now that he's had a taste of this warmth. He didn't want to lose it. No, he didn't want to lose _his Maa-kun._

“Don't leave me…” Ritsu whispered. He tightened his grip a little on Mao's hand. This time he didn't care if he'd wake up his friend. He had to have a firm grip on him, so that he could be sure that Mao was with him. And so that be wouldn't suddenly disappear.

It was a pleasant dream. Just a dream. But somehow the warmth he felt, and the voice he heard, it all felt too real. Mao wanted to open his eyes, but he was scared. What if it really was just a dream, and he'd wake up to find himself all alone in the cold hall. He didn't want to let go of this moment, even if it wasn't real. But hearing Ritsu’s words, Mao felt like he had to reply. He had to tell him that he won't leave, that he'd stay with Ritsu forever.

Mao slowly opened his eyes, still afraid that it was all a dream, but once upon he saw the familiar hand holding his. They’ve held hands many times before, so Mao knew perfectly well how it'd looked like. Not to mention the warmth coming from it. Though, he couldn't exactly call it warmth since Ritsu’s temperature has always been lower than his. But he knew the feeling. It was all that he needed to confirm that Ritsu was really by his side. And he closed his eyes once more. Not to fall asleep, but to focus on the feeling of having Ritsu sitting beside him, and leaning against his body. He didn't need to see Ritsu to feel at ease, as long as he knew he was there.

It took several moments, before Mao finally replied. “I'm not going anywhere.” His voice was soft, but hard enough for Ritsu to hear him. 

His voice came as a surprise to Ritsu. He was sure Mao fell asleep, but now that he knew he wasn't, he felt momentarily embarrassed for getting so close to him. But the feeling disappeared quickly when he realised that his friend wasn't moving away, or complaining about it. Surely this must have meant that he didn't mind it. Ritsu hoped it was the case, because he had no intention of getting away any time soon. 

“I'm sorry…” Mao spoke again. Ritsu didn't understand why Mao was apologising, he hadn't done anything wrong. But before he could say anything, Mao continued. “About yesterday, I didn't mean to ignore you… Everything went fast and got confusing… I'm sorry…” 

There was a moment of silence, before Ritsu finally broke it. “Maa-kun didn't do anything wrong.” He replied softly. Sure, he felt hurt that his friend handed said anything and suddenly disappeared. But Ritsu was aware that everything was new for Mao. He understood it, and he couldn't blame Mao. But.. “But don't do it again…” He added selfishly. He knew it'd be hard for them to talk a lot considering their different houses, but he still wanted to spend as much time with Mao as he could.

Mao laughed a little. “I won't. I would ever intentionally ignore you.” He finally opened his eyes again, and looked up to face Ritsu. He gave him a bright and kind smile. “You're childhood friend, after all. My one and only Ritchan.”

Ritsu nodded and returned the smile. Being his childhood friend wasn't exactly what he wanted, but hearing those words made him feel extremely happy. So happy, he couldn't stop himself, and before he knew it he pulled Mao closer and held him in his arms. “I won't allow you to.” He replied, more to strengthen his own resolve. Because even if he was happy with Mao together now, the insecurities he had been feeling still haunted him in the back of his head. But even if they were in conflicting houses, even if people would talk about them, even if they would have a hard time. Ritsu decided that he won't let it stop him from spending time with Mao. He wouldn't let anyone keep them apart.

"R-Ritchan--!" Mao said in surprise. The hug and those words caught him off guard but he didn't hate it, and he put his arms around Ritsu and held him closer to his body. Mao understood how Ritsu felt, even if he kept most of the feelings to himself. Because he too refused to let anything keep them apart. He didn't know what would happen and how difficult things would become, but he was sure that he would never let go of his precious friend. And as long as they were together, he was sure they'd overcome anything.


End file.
